The Vercetti Early Years
by Mr. Zach
Summary: This is a first person expeirance of Tommy Vercetti in his childhood and teenage years. It might be boring now, but it will get better later. Redid parts 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

**THE VERCETTI EARLY YEARS**

Hi, My name is Tommy Vercetti. You might know me as the guy who does bad stuff and I am a bad guy. Well I am here to tell you how I turned out the way I have. If you have not heard my story, you might just be in for a surprise. Okay, here we go...

You might think I was born in raised in Liberty City. If you do, Your wrong! I grew up in a small town in East Texas, that was about 10 miles away from the city. My dad left when I was two. But, my real problems started when I was in the seventh grade. (Yes very young) Around the beginning of the seventh grade, I met this girl, she was the first girl I liked. (She had brown hair and blue eyes, her dad was the richest guy in town.) That's when all hell broke loose. I started doing very stupid things like stalk her. And other things that had my mom say, "You call yourself a Vercetti?".

Believe it or not Everyone thought I was a nerd, because I knew a lot about stuff. I got in trouble for just about everything just because of that one girl. For example, racial profiling, street fights and food fights. Lets just say the next year was not that much better and my girl problems weren't better either. Now lets stop talking about middle school drama because middle school is really not that important and they piss me off so lets start talking about high school.

The first semester of my freshman year sucked hard. I was forced to be in band, I hated it. I met this girl, but she hated me (racial reasons). Another thing I met this guy, and in weeks he thought I was his best friend. But that's for another time A.K.A. next episode.

My life really did not get interesting until I was a Sophomore, That next year is what shaped me into the person I am now..

**A/N. THESE EVENTS IN PART ONE AND HALF OF PART TWO ARE BASED ON A TRUE STORY OF SOMEONE I KNOW, NEXT EPISODE: TOMMY GETS REVENGE **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vercetti Early Years Part 2**

My freshman sucked. I had a lot of crap happen to me that nine months. As I said before I was in band, and I met another girl. Now this girl was also in band. She was not really that good looking, but I found out she did not really like me because of racial reasons. Keep in mind that I live in a racial part of the state. Now this girl did not like me even though we are the same race. At the same time I met this guy, he claims he is a cowboy just because he dresses like one. In just weeks of meeting he thinks I am his best friend.

Nothing really eventful happened until February of the next year. I met yet another girl, but I met her at my church. I got her number and called her the next day. Her scumbag brother picked up the phone and sayed crap about me like, "She thinks you're a Fcking nerd." That really pissed me off and I got my cowboy friend and his friends to go vandalize that guys house. Speaking of girls, I met another girl from church and her mom did not like me so I was like "Fck her" and moved on.

Two months I was in a pool hall, and met this girl. She was hot and I got her number. I went back to the pool hall two weeks later, same day same time. She was there again, this time my cowboy friend was with me. He kind of stole her number from me and called her a lot. That next week I went camping up in Arkansas for a week. When I got back I found out he got her drunk and did some stuff to her. That really pissed me of and I ran five miles to the trailer park where he lived. I busted down the door and yelled,

"YOU SORRY BASTARD".

Then grabbed a bat and hit him over the head. I ran back to my house before the cops came. I ran into my house and locked all the doors and windows. I grabbed my gun and waited, for about and hour. Then it happened, a pickup filled with pissed off rednecks drove up. I jumped behind a chair so they did not see me. They knocked on the door, I still hid until they turned their backs and walked back to the truck. That's when I opened a window and hit one of them in the ass. It was funny because I shot through his can of snuff in his back pocket. He was pissed and came charging at me. I shot another in the leg, he hit the ground. I eventually got them all, I just walked on off.

The next day I came after the cowboy for getting all of his friends on me, I got my friends to drive to his house. Before I had a chance to get him he got in his truck and tried to drive away. We chased him down the street going fast, we chased him for about thirty miles, when we got close enough I pulled out my gun and popped all of his tires. He got out the car and ran into the woods.

**A/N NEXT EPISODE, TOMMY** **MOVES T LIBERTY CITY.**


End file.
